Edward cheats, Bella goes to wolves, vamp to wolf
by Babygirrle
Summary: Plz read, Edward cheats on Bella, so she goes to see Jacob and ends up falling in love with embry. R&R plz
1. Part one

Bella's P.O.V

I am Bella Swan, I'm engaged to the most beautiful man in the universe.

His name is Edward Cullen. I hopped in my good 'ol Chevy, and drove to the mansion.

As I started up the huge staircase, Carlisle came out and said "Bella, er, we weren't expecting you, are you here to see Edward?"

I said, of course, and I continued up the stairs. I walked along the landing to his room and walked through the door.

And what I saw, wa my fiancee, kising Tanya, the strawberry blonde.

I gasped, he turned and his ochre eyes widened and he stepped towards me, he said smoothly "Bella, love, I'm so sorry, forgive me?"

I tried not to show my hurt, but i couldn't stop the tears pouring down my face.

I ripped of Elizabeth masen's ring, and threw it at him, and with a calmness that suprised us both, i said "It's over."

And with that i ran out of the room.

I ran down the stairs and into my truck without falling(miraculously).

I pushed the truck to her limit, and drove and drove, randomly. Then i realized, I was going to see Jake.

I cut the engine, and walked to the tiny house. No-one was around, so I guessed they weren't here.

That's just great.

I burst into tears and half ran half stumbled down to first beach, where i collapsed in the sand.

And blacked out.

**Embry P.O.V**

I laughed loudly, I saw Paul was NOT impressed. Suddenly I was heaved along the beach, I just got up and brushed myself off, and laughed again.

Then I saw a dark shape on the sand a few metres away. I called "Hey, what's that?" And I loped over to have a look.

When I saw what it was, I gasped. It was Bella Swan, the gorgeous girl, best friend of Jake, the girl I had fallen in love with.

Who couldn't love her? Long heavy dark brown hair, soft pale skin, shell pink lips, and cheeks that would flame with colour at the slightest thing.

She was HOT, no one could deny it. I kneeled, and held her in my arms, she looked BAD.

The others joined me.

**Jacob P.O.V**

When I saw him with her, I knew he was in love, with my Bella, and I didn't mind, not one little bit.

But I was upset, I hated to see her chocolatey eyes shut for too long........

I said "Embry, guys, we'll take her to Emily."

**Bella P.O.V**

"

I woke up in a cheery room, and beside me was Embry Call. He said softly "Bella?" "I found you on the beach, earlier today, are you okay?"

Without warning I began to cry. "Emily?" He called. "She's awake." I never realized how gentle Embry was, and how CUTE!

His silky, slightly spiky hair was Raven black, and his eyes were a gorgeous brown, not gold or ochre, nor chocolate like my own.

They were lively and teasing, yet gentle and soft, dark honey and caramel brown. He was gorgeous, no one could deny it.

Then Emily came in and said "Oh honey, what happened to you?"

After that Embry stood quietly and slipped out the door. I couldn't talk, I just cried into her shoulder. She soothed me with her petting and "There there's" So I told her. She said, I understand, well I don't maybe you could talk to Leah. She looked guilty................

**Embry P.O.V**

I felt like I was tress-passing, as I stood outside, listening. But I was glad I did.

I heard the whole story......That filthy bloodsucker, how dare they hurt her!?

I loved her so much.....But I'd have to dump my girlfriend Sky, speak of the devil.............

I walked outside and said,  
"Sky, we need to ta-" "Embry, darling!" She screeched cutting me off. I ,said "Sky i'ts OVER! Wow, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, oh well it did the job!

"Well I'm sorry, for giving you my heart and soul, for you to crush it!" She cried, Slowly breaking down...............................

I just turned and jogged back into the house.

I was suprised to see Bella was up, and was eating one of Emily's famous muffins.

I thought "_Just act cool, bro." _So I just said, "Hey, Bella." She replied "Hey Embry."

Emily said "I'll leave you guys to it, I needa go sort out some stuff with Sam."

"Kay" We both replied at the same time. I grinned, showing my teeth. She gave a reluctant smile. She's so beautiful............


	2. Chapter 2

(**History: Edward cheats on bella, she goes to Jacob, and falls in love with Embry, embry think:She's so beautiful.............)**

**Embry P.O.V**

I said softly, "Bella, I'm going for a walk, wanna come?"

I saw her think about it. She agreed.

Then we set off.

**Bella P.O.V**

Me and Embry. Walking, imagine that, me:super clumsy. Embry: Super fast werewolf.

Oh dear. But he walked normally, so it was okay. Suddenly he turned and said exitedly, "wanna see me phase?."

Well...........I'd alwas been curious. I'd only seen Paul phase, and I was blinded by fear and anger, so.........

"Sure, why not?"

So he turned and walked to the trees, beckoning me to follow, so I did.

Then he turned and undressed behind a tree, then he came out. Blushing. I averted my eyes from his manliness, and looked at his face.

He smiled and said "Here goes..." And he did.

It was amazing,I saw him arch, his muscles rippled, and he sprouted fur.

It was amazing and thrilling to watch, suddenly he was a HUGE raven wolf. He loped over to me softly.

He showed a grin.......MMMM.......WOLFY. He barked, I smiled, suddenly he pushed his face to mine and I saw his eyes, they had darkened to BLACK.

He knelt down, and I climbed on his back, shakily. Suddenly he broke into a run. I screamed, and he howled happily.

I grinned and held on for dear life.

Suddenly we passed a small pond, and I saw Edward, feeding on a stag.

He looked up and shock flicked accross his face. I cried out "Take me back, I want EMILY!"

He turned abruptly and raced to the beach.

He dressed behind the same tree, then led me back to Emily's house.

I burst inside, Leah and Emily stared at me,I burst in to the room I was staying in and cried.

I heard the door open behind me. It was the beautiful and exotic Leah Clearwater.

I poured my heart out to her, and she tld me about how SHE felt when Sam was with Emily.

Suddenly me, Emily and Leah were best friends.

That night, I dreamt of Edward, feeding on the body of........Of EMBRY?

He heard my silent shout, he looked up, his eyes GLOWED crimson, with the fresh blood.

I was suprised by the fury I felt, the blood dripped down his pale stone chin......

I screamed.

Suddenly I woke up, with hot tears coursing down my face. Embry burst in, jumped on the bed, and cradled me in his warm arms.

I murmured softly, "Embry, I love you." In his low husky whisper, I heard the joy burning in his words, "I love you too Bella, my heart cries for you."

Then I fell asleep.

**Embry P.O.V**

I woke up, in the spare room in Emily's house, I remembered last night, where me and Bella confessed our love for eachother.

I gently laid her on the other side of the bed, then I skipped outside and phased.

"_She loves me, she loves me......" _I chanted softly in my head. "_Who?" _Asked Sam curiously. "_I can take care of her better than ANYONE!"_

_"Who!?!?" _Shouted Quil and Sam. "_Bella!"_ I yelled. Therewas a beat of silence. Quil came and beat me on the back with his paws.

Sam howled, and it managed to sound like "_!!!" _

I just grinned.

**Sam P.O.V**

Yesss!!!! She's one of us, Embry will be the best lover EVER!

Leah tuned in. "_Whats all the exitement about?"_ She thought suspiciously. I told her.

Her thoughts turned smug and happy. There was an edge I didn't like, to her thoughts. But I let it go.

**Leah P.O.V**

This will be fun. I crossed the line without asking, Sam(wince) would be pissed, but maybe I'd get more attention?

I grimaced as I got the full force of vampire stink.

I would be in SSOOOOOOOO much trouble when I got back, but I was so sure his facials would be worth it.

I invited myself in.

BINGO. The leech was at the piano. He wasn't expecting me, he said coolly "Hello Leah, what do you want?"

What I want..." I began slowly "Is for you to know Bella goes out with a wolf."

I saw the anger shoot accross his face, before it went blank.

I smirked. That didn't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while.......But now (hopefully) I'll get lots done!**

**Last entry: Leah: I smirked, that didn't last long.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I wanted to wipe the smirk off her pretty face, I pulled back my arm and struck her again and again.

I broke her ribs, and bruised her face. Then I picked her up and heaved her with all my vampire strength back to La Push.

Stupid bitch.

**Embry P.O.V**

It was me and Bella who found Leah, we were walking through the trees, when we came across her body.

"Leah!" Bella cried.

Leah's eyelids fluttered, her lips parted. Bella leaned down and Leah whispered

"It was Edward..."

Then she blacked out. Bella leapt to her feet, and ran.

I didn't try to stop her,

**Bella P.O.V**

I was so upset, I just ran and ran. ALL the way to the Cullen house.

I burst in the door and saw him. He wasn't expecting me, I saw it in his face.

A face that I used to think was angelic, beautiful. Now I saw him clearly. The evil burn in his eyes, the anger and malice boiling beneath the surface.

I began to speak.

**Edward P.O.V**

The door banged open startling me. I saw who it was; it was Bella.

Smelling of wet dogs. I fought to keep calm. A WOLF! HOW COULD SHE! She began to speak, I closed my eyes and listened.

"Edward, I know what you did to Leah, she's my friend how could you?"

I reacted instantly, defensively.

"How can you love a wolf!"

She shot back "How could you kiss Tanya!"

Daym, she was quick. But still, she was just a human, I could manipulate her easily.

I smiled gently and purred "Bella, honey....I'm so sorry, I just missed you so much. Of course it's no excuse. Can you find anything in your heart to forgive me?"

Her breath caught, I smiled, I had her. She walked smoothly over to me, smiling all the time.

Bella trailed her fingers up my arms, across my chest and stroked my face then she whispered seductively "close your eyes Eddie..."

I did so

Then........THE BITCH SLAPPED ME!

This was too much for me, I leapt forward and BIT her....Bit her.......Bit her.........

**Bella P.O.V**

I realized at the last minute what he was going to do. Of course; he bit me.

It was agony.

Before I blacked out I felt a rush of cool wind, then I was on the ground.

He whispered "Bella, good luck..."

Then he brought his hand down on my face.

**Embry .**

Me and Sam were just walking, and we caught the sickly scent of vampires. We glanced at eachother, then phased at exactly the same time.

Our minds interconnected. I recognized the scent and almost yelled "SAM! It's Edward!"

I realised because I'd caught a whiff of it through Jake, more than once. I got angry as I thought of Bella's ex(?)

It added fuel to the bonfire raging inside of me.

I reached the place before Sam. It wasn't him I saw.

It was Bella..

The bonfire in me had gone out, a single flame danced in my heart as I saw beautiful Bella screaming and writhing in agony

I also saw she was bruised right across the cutting cheekbones of her face.

Then I knew.

She was becoming one of them.

Sam yowled, ordering every wolf in La push to the cliff.

Almost immediately we heard paws hitting the ground. Even the sound of a wheelchair.

Billy, I had a sudden urge to laugh, but then I remembered Bella, and I hurried over and Sam gently nudged her slowly on to my back,

then I ran as quickly and carefully as possible.

**Billy P.O.V**

Phew, I caught a whiff of the approaching scent. It was supersweet.

Vampire, I thought darkly.

Wait, nooooooooo, not quite, half vampire?

Bella?

Oh lord, I began to pray.

Sam and Embry came into sight, and I saw her on Embry's back.

She was screaming and whimpering, theres nothing we can do, I realised sadly.

Unless.........

I haven't done this for a while but....................

**Embry P.O.V**

When we got to the top of the cliff, I saw Billy deep in thought.

I set Bella down, then there was a loud ripping noise,

Everyones head snapped up and what we saw was quite a shock.

Billy Black, WOLF form.

He was HUGE and russet, like Jake, but with a dusting of grey.

He was yelling in his head "_Embry, guys, she's changing, she have to put your blood in her, I don't know it it would work, but it might!"_

He made sense but.....I glanced uncertainly at Sam, he nodded gravely.

Confused growls echoed around the circle, loud snarls bounced off the rocks.

I saw they got it, but we all knew it was worth a shot.

I knelt down and whispered "sorry Bella"

Then Sam nicked my paw with his teeth, and I let my blood drip in her mouth.

**Bella P.O.V**

Oh god, it was AGONY. My skin was burning, Embry said he loved me, why didn't he put it out?

I screamed and squirmed, uncomfortable and sore beyond belief. It felt like a year I burned, but then it cooled.

THEN, I realised my skin was very very warm, was I charred and black? I opened my eyes to have a look.

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay...........This is weird. Everything was so defined, and perfect. Oh, that's right, I'm a vampire.

But.....I can hear my own heartbeat. I'm confused. I said "All right, I'll bite. What the hell is going on?"q

Smiles erupted on everyone. Seven pairs of eyes watched me curiously. Wait, eight?

BILLY BLACK!

I cracked up laughing.

Sam normally serene face was beaming and happy.

Paul and Jared looked at me appraisingly. Heat rushed to my face, waaaaait a minute, what kind of vampire am I?

Jake, he looked relieved, he was flushed with colour, and his eyes shone.

Quil, thinking of Claire? Thoughtful, but relieved too.

Seth looked a little stunned, why?

Embry, he rushed up to me and smiled happily, but shyly.

I threw myself at him, knocking him to the ground. Chuckles started.

Everyone phased back,

Billy spoke in his gravelly voice "Bella, you know you're a vampir, Edward-"

He never finished because I exploded.

**HAHA, I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think, and I'll update soon!**

**Also, whats your favourite part?(S)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Edward-is-gay**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd update again, cos I'm really bored! Hope you guys keep reviewing.! ;)**

**Embry P.O.V**

As soon as she knocked me down, I knew she was the one. I imprinted.

I pondered that, while Billy spoke. I heard Edward, and my head snapped up in time to see Bella EXPLODE.

"_Phase"_ I corrected mentally.

Wow, she was amazing.

Long shaggy fur, snowy white. Same chocolate brown eyes. Woah - I saw everyone's eyes pop - even Sam was looking!

Instantly I felt like the jealous, protective protective boyfriend!

**Bella P.O.V**

Woah, this is trippy. I am waaaaaaaay higher than before.

I heard a few thoughts, and I was alarmed. Voices in my head? What's that, the second to third step to being insane?

Oh, that's right, I'm a wolf. THEN I was alarmed because of the thoughts!

"_Woah...She's HOT!" _Paul. Jared's thoughts were similiar. They were both guilty, thinking of their imprintees.

Then I heard the voice I had been wanting to hear since I changed.

"_Wow, she's beautiful, I don't deserve her, she's like an angel..." _When I looked over, he looked back in awe.

I smiled gently, then I felt this pull, toward Embry. I followed it cautiously, and touched his chest.

Electric currents ran through my body, and zinged in my fingertips.

I...Imprinted?

But of course.

It's natural.

We were so happy we didn't even notice the snow white spy, bronze haired, and red eyed...

Somehow I managed to phase back, I'm now in Embry's dark jacket.

Everyone explained I was still PART human, but mainly vamp and wolf. Embry let out he imprinted on me, and I did too.

We were all smiling...Except one.

Jake was unhappy, just serious. He said "Embry, you two and Quil are my best friends. Don't ever hurt her, or you're dead."

Embry stepped forward unsmiling and said softly "I swear, I will NEVER hurt Bella, I love her too much.

I blushed. Jake's face broke into a wide smile. He whirled me around in a bear hug.

I kissed his cheek, then skipped gracefully back to Embry, I took his hand.

**Jacob P.O.V **

I am so so so so so so HAPPY!

Embry and Bella, who would have thought!

A soft breeze sighed, and Sam stiffened. It blew harder, scattering leaves and ruffling hair.

Then I caught the scent.

Bella? No, too strong. The small clearing was filled with snarls, from the huge wolves we had all become.

Sam as pretty calm, and thought "_Follow and destroy."_

**Bella P.O.V**

_"Ohhhhh...Now I get what you guys mean about the smell..." _I winced slightly.

There were soft snickers from the boys. Sam thought - it was aimed at everybody, but I'm sure he directed it to me a little more - "_Be careful..."_

We all began to run. The power in my legs built, and I pushed myself faster and faster. Easily.

Instinctively I followed the scent.

We raced through the underbush, and we burst through the trees...To an empty cliff. The very one I leapt off to see that thing we were chasing.

I leant over the edge, just in time to see a white shape cut into the water smoothly.

I whined, disappointed. I plopped onto my haunches.

"_Well crap." _I thought.

Sam said "_It's okay Bella, he'll be back."_

Well that made me feel better.

We went back to Emily's place, and found...

"Leah!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" She answered wryly.

"You're better!" I said happily.

"Yeah, that leech was a weakling."

I just grinned.

**A/N I haven't actually wrote anymore, so from the next chapter, I'll be making it up.**

**I write mine in twilight journals, they are sooooooo cool.**

**But I'm running out of room. So I'll finish it on fanfiction. xxx**

**xoxo**

**Edward-is-gay**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since I'm making it up from here, tell me if it's bad!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I studied my reflection in the mirror.

Woah, I'm not very different, but there was something there.

Long heavy brown hair, pale pale pale skin, wide brown eyes with dark lashes framing them.

Were my cheekbones more cutting? My eyes bigger, or bolder?

Hmmm...Oh CRAP!

I hadn't realized that I hadn't been home for AGES!

Charlie!

I whirled around, and ran out of the bathroom. And collided with someone.

"Sam!" I exclaimed in a high voice.

"Bella...Are you okay?" His eyes searched mine worriedly.

"I...I...I'm...Charlie!" I managed to burst out, before collapsing into his arms.

I began to cry.

He held me, bewildered, but comforting.

"What's wrong?" He said gently.

"It's just...So much...To cope with...And Charlie, what can I do?" I cried.

"Oh...Bella. We all went through the same thing. But...I have a feeling Billy wants to tell Charlie." He said.

I looked up at him with wide eyes.

He nodded. Then suddenly, he said "Go home Bella, come back tomorrow, with Charlie."

I nodded.

I found Embry in the kitchen, I explained to him, then kissed him on the cheek, then slipped out the door.

I pulled up outside my own house. It felt weird. Alien.

The door banged open.

"Bella!" Charlie cried.

"Dad...I'm so sorry, I've been in La push with Jake and the other boys."

That stopped him.

"You've...Been with Jake...?"

I nodded guiltily.

He looked at me, trying not to smile.

"You...Spent the night with Jake?" He said hopefully.

I snorted.

"Dad, it's not Jake I'm in love with," his face fell "it's Embry." I finished.

His eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again.

"Hmmmmm...I need to meet this boy...But what about Edward?"

I flinched, then gabbled quickly "Meet him tomorrow, he wants to meet you too."

"And...Edward?" He pressed.

I sighed. "He cheated on me, with Tanya Denali."

Charlie's face turned thunderous.

"That...Lovely...Blond girl?" He asked slowly.

I flinched again, then nodded.

"You must be cold, Bells honey. Sorry." He said, a little embarrassed.

I smiled.

Once inside, I had eggs on toast, then I went to bed.

And fell asleep thinking of my boys.

My wolf boys...

The next morning, Charlie and I had breakfast, then went to La Push.

I got a text from Embry on the way;

_Hey, Bellz._

_Bring Charlie 2 Emily & Samz place._

_We all hea already._

_LOVE you. XXX_

I smiled, then told Charlie to turn around.

He looked confused.

"Billy is at Emily and Sam's place." I explained paitiently.

"Oh" The he did so.

We got there, and Embry came out.

"Chief Swan" Said Embry respectfully.

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

**A/N: I have to stope here, I wil update tomorrow. I promise.**

**xxxx**

**Edward-is-gay**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys, last entry, er...THATS RIGHT! Charlie meets embry. Charlies eys narrow...**

**Bella P.O.V**

Uh oh...Charlie held out his hand.

Embry took it firmly, and shook it.

He did well under Charlie's scrutinizing eyes...He appeared relaxed but respectable.

I tried to hide a smile.

Charlie said gruffly "Sooooo...I hear you two are in love?"

Embry nodded seriously. "Trust me sir, I would never hurt your daughter, I love her, and I'd do anything to make her happy."

I blushed.

"Well..." Began Charlie

I tensed

"I guess we had better get more aqquainted." He began to smile.

I smiled too. Everything was gonna be okay.

We went inside and saw everyone was here already.

I looked around at all the faces of my new family. My brothers and sisters.

Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin...

I sighed happily. Contentedly.

A few minutes later everyone was roaring with laughter when we brought back memories...

I had a feeling Charlie didn't mind too much about me and Embry.

Billy wiped tears from the corners of his eyes, he had the funniest memory...

Then he said in his gravelly voice "Charlie...There is something we need you to know..."

Everyone sobered immediately. I sat down and twisted my hands nervously in my lap.

Embry took one, and I smiled, a little shakily.

Billy said "Have you ever heard any quileute legends?"

Charlie shook his head slowly.

Billy told the stories quickly.

Charlie looked confused.

"But what does that have to do with you guys?"

No one answered, we just stared.

"No...No...No...It can't be..." Charlie stuttered.

His face turned purply-red.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I FORBID YOU TO LOVE A WEREWOLF!" He roared

Tears began streaking down my face.

"I'D RATHER YOU WERE WITH THAT SLIMY WHITE KID, EDWARD!" He went on.

I cried "EDWARD IS A VAMPIRE!"

There was silence.

Charlie turned blue.

Slowly, he stood.

He walked over to me, I thought he was going to slap me.

Instead he swept me into his arms.

I sobbed into his jacket, and he rocked me gently.

"Oh I'm sorry...I was just shocked..." He said softly.

Sam told him the story.

My story.

"SO...My baby is a human-vampie?" He asked.

No...She's a human-vampiRe-WEREWOLF." Said Sam with a smile.

"That's...So AWESOME!" Yelled Charlie.

My eyes popped.

There was silence agin.

"HARRR-HARR-HARR..." Paul began to guffaw.

Once again we were roaring with laughter.

Now I know everything really WAS going to be okay...

**A/N: Kay guys, I'll keep going later on...But I am soooooooo so so so tired! And shorty street is on now! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys. Sorry, been kinda busy lately, but I'm back. Review if you like it.**

**Bella P.O.V**

Charlie knew I wasn't going to tell Renee. Just checking I'm sure.

Charlie grinned then said slyly "Is that offer for breakfast still up?"

I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be asking Emily this?" I said.

Charlie blushed, and said "Oh-uh-yeah-right."

He looked so embarrassed, I took pity on him.

"Em?" I called.

"Yeah, Bella?" She called back.

"We got another human in the house!" I called, with a smile.

"Oh, Charlie!" Said Emily, emerging from somewhere...

Charlie looked at me gratefully.

He said something.

I didn't hear because I saw Embry coming out.

Sleepy eyed, and tousled hair.

He saw me, and his lips stretched into a warm smile.

He came and kissed me, soft, but lingering.

I shivered.

Charlie coughed awkwardly.

I shifted slighty, so I was still in Embry's arms, but not in a tight embrace.

Charlie gave me a warning look.

Then it was my turn to blush.

Embry laughed and said "Sorry, sir."

Sam and Paul walked in, laughing and shoving eachother.

"WOAH-woah woah!" Said Paul with a smile.

"Get a room..." Finished Sam.

Embry's face was rigid.

He stepped forward, and said "Think your funny, Uley?"

Sam nodded.

"I'll give you funny..." Snarled Embry.

They began to scuffle in the middle of the small kitchen.

It took me a while to see they were joking.

"Hey! If you're gonna fight, go outside!" Emily's voice rang out.

The boys straightened up, and said "Yes ma'am."

Then they proceded to scuffle, right out the door.

Charlie, who was eating his eggs, looked alarmed.

"Dad, you've GOTTA see this." I said exitedly.

I dragged him out the door. Just in time to see Sam phase.

Charlie looked like he was going to faint.

My heart almost burst with pride when I saw Embry phase.

The glossy ebony fur blew out of him. His eyes darkened slightly.

They both fought, and barked and snarled exitedly.

Charlie stuttered "B-Bu-But-But, what if th-th-they hurt eachother!"

I stared at him.

Then burst out laughing.

Chalie stared at me like I was mad.

I giggled.

The fighting noises, quitened slightly, as they bounced into the trees.

I'm sure, Charlie can't hear them at all.

I asked him.

He shook his head dazedly.

I could though.

Oh my god, I keep forgetting I'm a wolf.

"Hrummmph..."

Charlie looked at me.

I just shook my head.

**Read, and review, if you must. I hope you guys like it. Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back, and letting the creative juices flow!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched Charlie, as he thoughtfully chewed in his crisp bacon. "Something on your mind, dad?" I asked curiously.

"We-ll...So, lemme get this straight, you are a werewolf-vampire-barely human?"

"Yep," I said cheerfully. "You got it in one, even the barely human part."

He watched me cautiously, so to scare him I said "And, my, you DO smell good."

He jolted so hard, I thought he had had a heart attack. I laughed, "Chill, Charlie, I don't want your blood, I feed on animals."

"Oh..." He struggled to keep the fear and disgust off his face.

I felt tears sting my eyes. Even my father thinks I'm a monster. I turned away, and tried to control the trembling in my lips.

Why, did I have to play that joke!

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, in a shaky voice.

I began to cry, my shoulders shook and tears flowed freely.

"Oh, Bella, Bella honey, I'm so sorry. I'm not horrified or anything, just a little nervous. And not nervous because of you, but because you might have to leave me."

I turned around, and climbed easily into his lap.

He was suprised, but then he relaxed, and put his arms around me.

Then he gave a brisk pat to my back then I stood up, blushing a little.

Sam and Embry, came back in, laughing and shoving eachother. Embry looked at me, smile fading. I quickly wiped my eyes, then forced a smile. He wasn't fooled.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing, it's alright. We've just been talking." I assured him.

"Uh-huhh ..." He said, eyebrows raised.

"Yep." I said, forcing every ounce of 'cheerful' I had into those words. Charlie cleared his throat, and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "What was that, dad?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing, its just-" He stumbled out. "-Nothing." He finished lamely.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

Charlie flushed, deep, dark red. I bit my lip, then felt hot salty blood trickle down my throat.

"Damn !" I shouted, wincing.

"Bella ... ? Are you alright?" He said, concerned, forgetting to chastise me for my language. He stepped forward, and I could see the blue veins in his neck standing out against the red skin.

I flung my hands up, warding him off. I inhaled deeply. Mistake, BIG mistake. The hot scent of blood, mingled with the taste of my own blood, swirled around me.

Nostrils flaring, I used the last of my air supply, "Stay...Away...Thirsty, need blood, I'll hurt you..." I choked out. Charlie paled.

It immediately helped. I realised I had wanted to drink the blood of Charlie. BLOOD. I turned away, shame written all over me.

I said "I'm, I'm sorry ." Then I turned, and I ran.

**Embry P.O.V**

Oh, Bella. Beautiful beautiful Bella. I have to find her! Charlie looked at me, white and shaky. I smiled softly, to reassure him.

"Charlie, it's the vampire blood, dominating her. She needs blood. But don't waorry, only animal blood."

I felt like bashing Charlie's head in, he was worried, that Bella would HURT him? Dosen't he KNOW her?

The same images were bouncing around in my head, Bella, running out, shame written all over her face, Charlie's fear, and slight disgust when I mentioned blood.

"Charlie, STAY here, do NOT leave, I'll find her."

He straightened up and murmured "Sure, you find her, and you, you, tell her I love her."

I nodded briskly.

I ran for the door, then leapt off the porch, phasing at the same time.

_"Anyone here?" _I asked quickly.

_"Yeah, Me and Seth." _Said Quil.

"_It's Bella...She-" _I gave them the rundown of events.

"_Sorry, to tell you this Embry, but we know where she's gone." _Said Seth guiltily.

_"Where?" _I demanded fiercely.

The next words shocked me, and suprised me slightly. My face, and my heart fell, 150 feet.

"_She's gone, to see Edward, Embry, I'm so sorry."_

I glanced up, and realised it was nighttime now. The moon came out from behind a cloud, and I realised how cliche this was.

I bent my head, and howled at the moon.

Then I took off, leaving deep furrows in the earth, and a single tear glistening, before it soaked into the ground.

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you likede it. Sorry, I didnt update for AGES. Read and review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm back, and letting the creative juices flow!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I watched Charlie, as he thoughtfully chewed in his crisp bacon. "Something on your mind, dad?" I asked curiously.

"We-ll...So, lemme get this straight, you are a werewolf-vampire-barely human?"

"Yep," I said cheerfully. "You got it in one, even the barely human part."

He watched me cautiously, so to scare him I said "And, my, you DO smell good."

He jolted so hard, I thought he had had a heart attack. I laughed, "Chill, Charlie, I don't want your blood, I feed on animals."

"Oh..." He struggled to keep the fear and disgust off his face.

I felt tears sting my eyes. Even my father thinks I'm a monster. I turned away, and tried to control the trembling in my lips.

Why, did I have to play that joke!

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, in a shaky voice.

I began to cry, my shoulders shook and tears flowed freely.

"Oh, Bella, Bella honey, I'm so sorry. I'm not horrified or anything, just a little nervous. And not nervous because of you, but because you might have to leave me."

I turned around, and climbed easily into his lap.

He was suprised, but then he relaxed, and put his arms around me.

Then he gave a brisk pat to my back then I stood up, blushing a little.

Sam and Embry, came back in, laughing and shoving eachother. Embry looked at me, smile fading. I quickly wiped my eyes, then forced a smile. He wasn't fooled.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing, it's alright. We've just been talking." I assured him.

"Uh-huhh ..." He said, eyebrows raised.

"Yep." I said, forcing every ounce of 'cheerful' I had into those words. Charlie cleared his throat, and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "What was that, dad?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing, its just-" He stumbled out. "-Nothing." He finished lamely.

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

Charlie flushed, deep, dark red. I bit my lip, then felt hot salty blood trickle down my throat.

"Damn !" I shouted, wincing.

"Bella ... ? Are you alright?" He said, concerned, forgetting to chastise me for my language. He stepped forward, and I could see the blue veins in his neck standing out against the red skin.

I flung my hands up, warding him off. I inhaled deeply. Mistake, BIG mistake. The hot scent of blood, mingled with the taste of my own blood, swirled around me.

Nostrils flaring, I used the last of my air supply, "Stay...Away...Thirsty, need blood, I'll hurt you..." I choked out. Charlie paled.

It immediately helped. I realised I had wanted to drink the blood of Charlie. BLOOD. I turned away, shame written all over me.

I said "I'm, I'm sorry ." Then I turned, and I ran.

**Embry P.O.V**

Oh, Bella. Beautiful beautiful Bella. I have to find her! Charlie looked at me, white and shaky. I smiled softly, to reassure him.

"Charlie, it's the vampire blood, dominating her. She needs blood. But don't waorry, only animal blood."

I felt like bashing Charlie's head in, he was worried, that Bella would HURT him? Dosen't he KNOW her?

The same images were bouncing around in my head, Bella, running out, shame written all over her face, Charlie's fear, and slight disgust when I mentioned blood.

"Charlie, STAY here, do NOT leave, I'll find her."

He straightened up and murmured "Sure, you find her, and you, you, tell her I love her."

I nodded briskly.

I ran for the door, then leapt off the porch, phasing at the same time.

_"Anyone here?" _I asked quickly.

_"Yeah, Me and Seth." _Said Quil.

"_It's Bella...She-" _I gave them the rundown of events.

"_Sorry, to tell you this Embry, but we know where she's gone." _Said Seth guiltily.

_"Where?" _I demanded fiercely.

The next words shocked me, and suprised me slightly. My face, and my heart fell, 150 feet.

"_She's gone, to see Edward, Embry, I'm so sorry."_

I glanced up, and realised it was nighttime now. The moon came out from behind a cloud, and I realised how cliche this was.

I bent my head, and howled at the moon.

Then I took off, leaving deep furrows in the earth, and a single tear glistening, before it soaked into the ground.

**Bella P.O.V**

Why why why? I was about to drink my father dry! I started to cry, ashamed and embarrassed. I ran and ran, then stopped, abruptly. I breathed in sharply.

"Damn." I cussed quietly. I didn't realise, I ran all the way...To the Cullen house. I laughed bitterly. Ever time that happens, I end up here, don't I?

Something streaky white flowed out of the house. I snarled softly, unsure who it was. I narrowed my eyes.

It stopped. "Jasper!" I said suprised. I immediately stepped out of my defensive stance. I rushed forward.

"Woah," I started "Thats a little trippy, I'm not used to this, sorry." I laughed self-consciously. Jasper looked at me funny, expressionless except for a brief flash of something I couldn't identify.

"Bella," he said in his deep, smooth voice. "What, how, WHERE...?" He said uncertainly.

I stopped. "Huh?" I asked, confused. He looked at me. I heard a voice trill from inside. Seductively, Alice Cullen's voice rang out in the air "Jazzy, what are you doing? Come back to bed." I blanched.

Then immediately, I blushed. I noticed Jasper had on nothing but a pair of gold silk boxers. "I, i'm, oh god, sooooooo sorry!" I stuttered through my mortification.

Jasper looked like he just noticed too. He said "Bella, come inside, where's Edward? Have you seen him? Why do you smell so bad? Whats up with your blood?" He said, without taking a breath.

I cringed, "You don't know?" Jasper looked at me, confused and as if he knew what was to come. Alice steaked out of the door, coming to a graceful stop in front of me.

Her eyes widened, and she froze. "Bella?" She whispered uncertainly. Wrinkling her small nose fractionally, she stepped forward until we were nose to nose.

She studied me, my blemish free skin, fresh perfect beauty and then she sniffed. Delicately, like a cat, she inhaled, then exhaled quickly.

"Oh, Bella." She said gently, pityingly. I nodded, starting to cry.

Jasper looked confused. They both led me into the house, where Esme and Carlisle were conversing quietly.

They both looked up, then shot over. They all had questions in their eyes, except for Alice. She had put it together.

I told them everything, Edward and Tanya, then Embry, then the blood exchange. Carlisle looked interested, so he said "I didn't know that was possible!"

I cringed again. He grimaced, "Sorry Bella, medical stuff..." he said apologetically. I smiled shakily.

Esme looked ashamed, and disappointed. She took me into her arms. I noticed they weren't cold anymore. I shivered anyway. I could smell the sweet rich smell of blood around her.

I pulled back quickly, snarling and snapping hungrily. Esme, who immediately understood.

"I'll take her." Said Jasper, softly but firmly. I glanced up, suprised. I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with her." Said Jasper, authority ringing with every word.

We left, through the back door.

Little did I know, that bad things lurked in the trees, and my love was coming for me, with backup.

**Whadaya think? Please review. I know I haven't been on for ages, but I love getting reviews, and Im a really lazy person. Ill TRY be a little more regular.**

**Love _MOI..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there, sorry about the chapter0 mixup, but im glad uz havent given up on me yet!**

**here we GO!**

**Bella P.O.V**

We loped quietly through the bush. I could still hear the other three murmuring quietly. "Jasper?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Bella?" He said immediately.

"Why are they so worried?" I asked, sounding slightly hurt.

He sighed, then very gently he said "Bella, you are a newborn, you told us you wanted to drink your father dry. They're worried that you might turn on me."

I gasped. "NO! NEVER IN THIS WORLD!"

He smiled. "Ready, Bella?" I stared at him, not getting it, until we came to a river/lake thing.

"Are we swimming?" I asked worriedly.

"And risk ruining your nice new dress, courtesy of my beautiful little pixie?" He said, amused. "Of course not, we're jumping!" I gulped.

"Aww man..." I thought.

Jasper strode forward, then leapt, flying through the air before landing lightly with a flip.

"Show off." I muttered. But I smiled.

Jasper's laugh echoed back to me. I smiled. I began to step forward, but then my dress split up the thigh.

I sighed, then gave a light tear to the other side. I stepped forward, to test it. Voila! I heard laughter from the inside of the house.

I jogged forward, then launched myself into the air like Jasper. "Woahhhhhhhh...!" I shouted, as I landed on a tall, thick oak tree. My mind raced with excited thoughts.

I could hear Jasper racing through the woods to find me. I swung from the high branch to a lower one, then I jumped onto one of the low branches of a pine tree.

Jasper stared up at me, smiling. I giggled lightly. "That was fun." I said happily. I frowned slightly. "I'm still like, 15 feet off the ground!" I called nervously.

"Jump!" He said casually. I goggled at him. I leapt off the branch. It almost happened in slow motion. It was like. taking one step forward, simple.

I landed lightly, smiling proudly. "Now Bella, what can you smell?" I inhaled deeply.

"Deer. Rat. Skunk." I wrinkled my nose. Jasper snickered.

"We-ell, unless you feel like skunk or rat, take the deer!" He said, still laughing.

I turned, then there was a crash. And a growl. I turned, and saw Jasper on the ground. With a wolf standing over him, sharp teeth a few inches from his face.

I recognised Embry.

He lowered his pretty glossy head, teeth shining dangerously. Jasper leapt up - or tried to anyway.

He almost got up, but Embry, almost lazily, reached out a paw to pin him down. Jasper hissed. I did my first truly vampire thing.

I hissed, then launched myself into the air, towards my baby. "Embry!" I shrieked, my voice ringing higher then ever before. He didn't flinch.

He simply glanced at me, then back at Jasper, growling. "Baby, Jasper is HELPING me...Not hurting me. He's a friend." Embry looked on the verge of believing me.

Then, it all changed. Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Seth charged into the fight, growling and snapping. They all jumped towards Jasper, and began to tear off his arms and legs.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could possibly go. They stopped, then continued. Jasper looked horrible, so I focused my thoughts, then phased.

White fur blew out of me, and my teeth lengthened. And, haha, I grew a tail. But I didn't dwell on that. I snarled very angrily, and began to growl, loudly.

THAT got a reaction. Everyone paused, then resumed. Not much of a reaction.

"_Sam, I hate to do this, but you won't stop. He's GOOD." _I thought as sorry but as menacing as possible.

I leapt towards them, straight onto Sam. Then I began to fight. I swiped with my paws and claws, and snapped with teeth.

"_Stay back, everyone! Let me deal with this!" _Sam commanded. He didn't fight back, he dodged, but never fought.

I fought until I was exhausted, mentally. Then I saw something, that stopped me dead.

Jasper's long white arms were dragging themselves across the ground, and reconnecting themselves. So were his legs.

I gagged, then everything faded to black.

**Embry P.O.V**

_"No, no no no...What have I done? " _I thought guiltily and anxiously. The vampire sat up, and shook himself. Then he stopped.

"Why the FU-, BELLA!" He yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He all but screamed.

I phased back to ymself, not caring I was nude. I grabbed Bella in my arms, without answering. I began to jog, to Emily and Sam's place.

The vamp kept pace, not that he had much choice everyone was knocking him forward anyway.

Everyone else phased as well. Six naked werewolves and a vampire in silk boxers. Interesting.

"There is no one around." Jasper snarled. Oh yeahh, that's his name.

I began to run, without breaking a sweat. Aww man...It is NOT the time to be a man right now...I groaned inwardly.

Bella's clothes were all over the ground from her phasing, so she had nothing on either. SEVEN naked werewolves. I averted my eyes,

not sneaking a peek at her pretty little body. Jasper grunted. LOUDLY. Shit, he noticed. None of the others had noticed. My cheeks flamed, but I held her anyway.

But it was getting worse. Her body bounced slightly in my arms, and rubbed across my body every time I took a step.

"Take her." I growled, barely audible.

Jasper smirked, then waggled his eyebrows. I grinned for a split second.

Then he grabbed her, and really started to fly. I matched my pace to his. Obviously, he wasn't flustered by the naked girl in his arms.

"You better not be looking at my girls cute little bod, vamp boy." I said jokingly.

"He stopped abruptly. "She's yours now? Really? Bella told us but I was trying to figure out her scent. It's...Er...Exotic?" he murmured, smiling softly.

"Yeahh...She's mine." I said proudly. "And sorry for ripping you apart." I finished, grinning widely.

"So...What is she?" He asked curiously.

I laughed, "Smell, and guess." He snickered lightly. I grinned. Suddenly, he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Thanks." He said, breaking the short silence. What the hell? How did he know? "I can tell by your feelings, at first, acceptance and wary friendship, an now; confusion." he said, chuckling.

"Huhh...What happened? Uhh...Wait...There's somthing...Jasper! Is he okay, Embry?" said Bella worried.

"Bella! You're awake!" I whooped. "And Jasper is okay, I'm not the one carrying you." I finished.

"Hey, what is THA- , oh Embry..." she blushed, looking gorgeously embarrassed. I sighed at her beauty, then I realised what she was looking at.

Flushing, I hastily covered myself with my hands. "Sorry." I said grimacing, embarrassed. I saw there was something she wanted to ask.

"What is it Bella?" I said acting confident and casual instead of embarrassed. She flushed even deeper red. Jasper was smirking.

"We-well...Umm...D-di-did I-I do that?" she asked, smiling apologetically. I grinned.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, so...Yes." I muttered, smiling and wincing. **( :D) **

Jasper pretended to retch and puke in a bush. "I can walk now." she murmured.

He set her down gingerly. She walked gracefully, vampirely?

I laughed out loud.

**Sorry it took so long to update, Ive been busy... ;) With certain boys...Sorry. :D Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward P.O.V**

I laughed, it was just so ... BIZARRE. That woman, the one I loved so much, i HATE now . With vengeance.

Every time I think about her, I get angry . Not safe to talk to me ...

"Edward."

I whirled around and crouched, snarling softly. See? _Not Bella, not Bella ... _I told myself. It was a girl .

Nice legs, sheathed in black skinny jeans, slim hips, with a leather belt looped around, small waist, nice chest covered with a floaty lilac tee ... Slim neck, ruefully smiling face, golden eyes, a head full of

golden hair, with a gorgeous faint red tint ... _Tanya . _I grinned, and straightened. "Hey," she said softly . I walked over, and trailed my fingers accross her cheek.

She closed her eyes, and sighed softly . I smiled wider, and traced her perfect lips with a finger. She pursed her lips expectantly.

I chuckled. "Now , now ... " I said teasingly . She growled impatiently. I moved my lips close to hers, we almost touched ... Then she pulled away .

"You aren't the only tease you know ... " she said, with a sexy smile .

I laughed loudly. She looked surprised.

"Edward, I'm sorry. About you, and Bella ... " she murmured . I stopped smiling, the amusement faded.

**Tanya P.O.V **

The way he looked at me, so coldly ... It hurt . "Me and Bella, we're over. If you don't want me anymore ... fine by me." he said , cruelly .

He turned, and stiffly walked away . _No, this is your chance ._ I told myself firmly.

"Edward ." I said desperately.

He turned , and I leapt at him. His sudden arrogance made him unafraid, so he didn't do anything.. I grinned, then crushed my lips to his .

_Oh my, ... he's so delicious ..._ I thought, happily. His smooth lips were warm against mine, and hard. He kissed me back, with hunger, his delicious lips moving against mine quickly.

It was almost ... ANGRY . It softened, and he kissed me ... Softly, gently, sweetly. His lips curled into a smile. He moved back against a tree, and stopped to look at me .

"Please don't leave." I said pathetically. He shook his head . I hung my head.

Long slim fingers lifted my chin, and warm silky lips touched mine again .

I moved my hands, so they rested on his chest .

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He asked.

Softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for MONTHS, but I hope I'm forgiven and you're all pleased with what I write next. Much love, Edward-is-gay or Baby girrle . xxx**

**Tanya P.O.V**

He murmured "Will you be my girlfriend?" I gasped. Shocked coursed through my veins, then a guilty surprised pleasure.

"Will I be your girlfriend?:" I asked, hesitantly. He nodded, smiling crookedly. It was a hot look. I slowly smiled.

"Edward, I have waited years, for you to finally say that. When you were with Bella," his eyes narrowed, so I hurried on "I liked her, she was pretty, but I also hated her. She took you, and I saw the way your eyes watched her every move. I was jealous." I muttered, embarassed.

He tossed his god-like head and smirked. "Yeah, well, that was when I was blind and stupid. Who actually likes humans? They're the pure scum of the earth. They aren't as good as us." he ended cruelly. I frowned, That isn't how I see it . He noticed my frown and his smirk faded. He stared at me. "Don't you agree with me Tanya? Relationships need trust and things in common, or they won't work." I shivered stupidly and hurried to speak. I forced a cheerful smile and said to him "Of course I do, they're scum. We're like gods to them anyway."

He laughed, a rich musical sound. "You pick up fast," he whispered into my ear. Then he bent his head to mine, and kissed me. His tongue swirled around in my mouth, and I fought the urge to push him backwards on to the bed. He laughed again.

**Bella P.O.V**

I glided along the ground, feeling superior. Embry laughed out loud. I whirled around gracefully, pouting. "Whaat?" I muttered, jokingly. He laughed again, and I let the warm sound wrap around me. "You're...graceful. You don't trip up anymore. " he said , still chortling. I frowned. Then grinned to myself. I walked past a log, and "tripped" over the edge of it. Jasper roared. I turned around, smirking. "You were saying?" I asked, innocently.

"You...amazing gorgeous girl." he said magnificently, "is what I said." I laughed out loud. What a suck up. We reached Emily and Sam's place and we walked in. Jasper hovered outside the door uncertainly. "Vampi-Jasper, come in." said Embry, looking sheepish.

we walked into the kitchen, and there sat Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, and all them. I flushed red, I didn't have any clothes on. Embry came in behind me, and everyone began to crack up laughing.! Guffawing and yahooing like kids, they laughed. Sam said with a straight face "not too excited now eh Embry?" Embry snarled,

"It's not funny, she's a beautiful girl, and she's mine. So shut up!" he said pouting.

Jasper walked in, and they fell silent. "BAM" a knife flew towards Jasper. He disappeared, then reappeared. Behind him, the knife was vibrating in the wall. Jasper turned and swiftly pulled out the knife, looking murderous.


End file.
